highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cløudie/New OC
❝''"Bing bong!"❞ — ''Dripslash to [[Bugkit|'Bugkit']] and [[Birdkit (RC)|'Birdkit']] insert summary 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: Dripsplash has medium-length, soft white fur with grey freckles dotting her cheeks and her back slightly, and very faintly. She has light grey ears and bright, seafoam green eyes that stun and attract. Palette: : = Base coat (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#9C9C9C) : = Eyes (#AEDFCE,#6CB79E,#215945) : = Leathers (#ffffff) Voice: Dripsplash has a nervous, tranquil voice. Scent: Dripsplash smells of lavender and pine needles. 'Personality' 'Traits' perceptive, assertive absent-minded, deceptive doormat, jealous 'Likes' *ins **ins 'Dislikes' *hh **hh 'Goals' ✓- Goal/dream achieved ✕- Goal/dream failed *owo? **owo? 'Fears' *hahaha **hahaha 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudmist, Silverbrook, Dewkit, Heronkit, Ashkit + more. Age Range: 0-5 moons *Dripkit, Dewkit, Heronkit and Ashkit are born in ThunderClan to Cloudmist. Their father is Patchmask of RiverClan, however they do not know this. *Dripkit and Dewkit meet a cat named Russetpaw who teaches them swear-words. *After an argument with Wildkit, Ashkit attacks Dripkit. *Dripkit yells at Dewkit for bullying Wildkit and Gingerkit. *Wildkit forgives Dripkit. *Dripkit, Dewkit, Maplepaw and Russetpaw have a mud fight. In order to get clean, they troop to the RiverClan-ThunderClan border. They meet Nectarstar, and soon get caught by Cloudmist and Lynxleap. Dripkit and Dewkit's apprentice ceremony is delayed half a moon. *After Stormstar and Littlelight mysteriously disappear, Nightrunner is made leader. Heronkit, Ashkit, Wildkit, Doekit and Gingerkit's apprentice ceremonies are delayed half a moon. *Half a moon after her siblings, Dripkit and Dewpaw are made apprentices. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Most of ThunderClan Age Range: 6-8 moons *Drippaw and Dewpaw become apprentices. Drippaw's mentor is Copperpool, while Dewpaw's is Lynxleap. *Dewpaw is exiled for disrespect. Drippaw vows to find Dewpaw and join him where-ever he is. *Gingerpaw tells Drippaw that Dewpaw is staying in SkyClan. Drippaw plots to join him and escape from Nightrunner's leadership, hoping for Gingerpaw to join her. *Drippaw asks Ashpaw if he wants to go to the log crossing with her. He refuses, and they then get caught by Nightrunner. Nightrunner asks why Ashpaw was yelling, and Drippaw says it must be because of the heat. Nightrunner declines that, and Ashpaw says Drippaw wanted to leave to join SkyClan. Nightrunner lets her off easy. *After Copperpool mysteriously disappears, Lynxleap becomes Drippaw's mentor. *Drippaw goes to the peak with Gingerpaw. After reuniting with her brother, Lynxleap finds them and tells them they need to leave. Moments later, RiverClan comes and chases them away, claiming that the peak is theirs. Once home, Drippaw has a mental breakdown. *Lynxleap and his family leave ThunderClan. Her new mentor is Snailshine. *After Silverbrook dies, Drippaw flees from ThunderClan. 'Loner/Rogue' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Marvel, Scar, Spite, Scorn, Blaze + more Age Range: 8-12 *After fleeing from ThunderClan, Drippaw hides near the peak. Despite the heat, Drippaw looks after herself. *Feeling extreme sadness after leaving the clans, she decides to give herself an unoffical warrior's ceremony, renaming herself Dripsplash. *She is terrified being on her own, as it is one of her greatest fears. *She ventures out of the clans territories. She finds a group of rogues who attack her, giving her several nasty wounds and a notched ear. She flees. *Her wounds become infected. *She finds a tom-cat named Blaze who helps her get better. She soon finds herself falling for the tom. *Dripsplash realises that she needs to go back to the clans and reluctantly leaves Blaze. *She slowly makes her way back towards the clan territories in hope of joining one of the clans. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: ??? Age Range: 12-current moons *Dripsplash is found wandering through RiverClan territory by Dewscathe. Dew invites her back to camp, where they have an argument. Dripsplash leaves, claiming she never wanted to join him anyways. She re-enters the camp a few minutes later and the two make up. *Dripsplash and Dewscathe go see Nectarstar. She allows Dripsplash to join. *Dripsplash finds Lynxleap and goes over to reunite with him. He does not recognise her, and she gets angry at him. He soon vaguely remembers her and reveals the truth about her father. **“I..” The tom began with a sigh. “Your mother always wanted kits. But sadly.. She didn’t meet Silverbrook in time.... Your mother met a RiverClanner named Patchmask, Drip. And the two had a fling. Patch passed away due to the floods and.. Silverbrook and Cloudmist became mates.. Silverbrook is your adopted father, Drip.. I was never meant to tell you and I never wanted to. But living life in a life is not living.. Silver loves you just the same and I can only hope that you aren’t mad..” *She stops an argument between Dewscathe and Perchwish. **She talks with Perchwish more and starts acting a little strangely... *Dripsplash and Perchwish go hunting. *Dripsplash and Lynxleap rekindle their bond. He re-introduces her to Puddlepaw, his daughter. **Dripsplash meets Viperkit and Beaverkit. She teaches them how to play mossball. *Dripsplash stalks Perchwish. Viperkit greets her and the two fall asleep. *Nettlemuzzle dies while kitting. She gives birth to three kits, one being stillborn. Lynxleap and his family mourn her death, Dripsplash doing the same. **During this event, Dripsplash gets the chance to see Perchwish's sympathetic side. 'Relationships' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Feels Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|RiverClan= "boi." uwu. ---- dew,lynx,perch,bug,bird |-|ThunderClan= "boi." uwu. ---- night,ash,heron,wild |-|StarClan= "They take away everyone I c-care for... why should I look up to them?" She looks dejected. ---- cloud, robin, silver, nettle, patch 'Trivia' *heh 'Quotes' lol no 'Fanart' Dripdrop.png|Drawn by Maplefeathers|link=User:Maplefeathers Dripkit headshot.png|Drawn by ScarletLetters|link=User:ScarletLetters Dripdropdrip.png|Drawn by Eyota|link=User:Eyota __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts